


White Wedding (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur figures it out.-Prompt:293 No Prompt





	White Wedding (Part 2)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** White Wedding (Part 2)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Seamstress, Guards, Gaius  
**Summary:** Arthur figures it out.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 508  
**Prompt:** 293 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**White Wedding (Part 2)**

Gaius raised an eyebrow at morgana. “My lady, you are definitely with child and by the signs you are also much farther along than can be excused by an early birth after your wedding day.”

Morgana looked down and put her hand on her belly. “I just thought it was nerves. I really didn’t think that I was with child until Gwen mentioned it during my dress fitting.

“Does Merlin know you are here?” Gaius asked.

“No and you must not tell him.” Morgana looked up. “I will tell him about the baby gently so that he doesn’t faint and hit his head.” 

“Don’t worry about his head. It’s as hard as a rock.” Galois snickered. “I can’t believe he’s about to be a father. He’s going to be a babbling idiot.”

“He wants children. I didn’t until I fell in love with him.” Morgana sighed. “I wonder if the baby will have magick?”

“Yes.” Gaius nodded. “A child of Merlin’s will have magick at birth. It’s not going to be easy to hide it.”

“Merlin is supposed to ask for a cottage for us. It will be easier to conceal if we aren’t at court every day.”

“Good thinking.” Gaius gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Get some rest and eat well.”

“Thank you Gaius. I think I hear the queen outside the door.” Morgana walked out into the hall and smiled at Gwen.

“That is that then.” Gwen nodded. “We had better find that seamstress and let out a seam or two.”

 Arthur walked into his chambers and smiled when he saw Merlin polishing his armor. “Merlin, let’s go!”

“I don’t want to go on a hunt and I’m busy.” Merlin kept rubbing the polishing cloth over the chest plate of Arthur’s armor.

“We aren’t going on a hunt. Now come along!” Arthur waved toward the door.     

“I’m busy. Can it wait?” Merlin looked up and sighed. “The King of Camelot can’t have dull armor on his sister’s wedding day.”

“Merlin, I am your king and I say come along.” Arthur glared at him.

Merlin sighed and put down what he was working on. “Fine! Where are we going?”

“The tavern!” Arthur grinned. “The knights are there already. Come along before they drink the place dry.”

If Gwaine is there, we definitely need to hurry.” Merlin grinned and followed Arthur out the door.

On the way out they passed the seamstress. She took a look at Merlin and shook her head. “Shameful!”

“What was that about?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. “I have no clue. I have no idea what I could have done to make her say that.”

Arthur furrowed his brow and kept walking. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to stick his finger in Merlin’s face. “My sister is with child, isn’t she?”

“Huh?” Merlin blinked. “What are you……?”

“Merlin!” Arthur groaned. “Damn it! He fainted. Guards!”

Two of the castle guards came running.

“Take him to Gaius.” Arthur instructed. “I have to have a talk with the Lady Morgana and my wife.”


End file.
